cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier
|minions = Zaheer, Foxes|enemies = Luther, dragon, Prince John, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Becky, Goons, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Clawidus, Henry and Sam (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Dr. Frederick Shadow Animals, Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Athletics, praying, helping others, food, music, Benny and Sully, Hugo's company, having fun|dislikes = Taurus' old castle traditions, dragons, isolation, his father's stubbornness, dark magic, threats to his kingdom and loved ones|powers = Physical strength Powerful magic|possessions = Taurus Staff|weapons = Sword|fate = Becomes the king of Taurus and rekindles his relationship with his father|quote = }}'''Xavier '''is the king of Taurus and a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He is the a brown bull who is the only son of the King Andrés and Queen Camila. Xavier has a sense of dignity and wants to do whatever it takes to protect his people and live up to his father's legacy as a powerful and respectable ruler wielding his magical staff against his enemies that serve as a threat to the crown. Background Xavier was born to King Andrés and Queen Camila, many years ago. Around the age of 5, the bull prince received two hyenas named Benny and Sully as a special present. The hyenas immediately grew attached to the young prince and swore to protect him. Before Benny and Sully's arrival, Xavier was blessed to all of Taurus as their prince. As Xavier grew older, he was hoping to make his family proud. Xavier eventually grew into a teenager and was almost three years close from being the official king of Taurus. He has completed all of his classes, so he can spend more time with his parents, his father mostly. As a king-in-training, Xavier began to help his father with the problems that's happening around the kingdom. The dying crops and the massive crime rate in the kingdom. Andrés is unable to fix any of those problems by himself and the royal staff are unable to help him either. Xavier wants to help his father but doesn't know how. Xavier began to look at the other kingdoms and saw how they had healthy crops and low crime rate. He figured that the monarchs from the other kingdoms will help protect his home. He tried to convince his father to contact the other kingdoms for help but he refused. Unbeknownst to Xavier, Andrés holds a bigotry against the other kingdoms for the death of his father. Xavier was willing to prove his father wrong by going over to another kingdom. Unfortunately, that resulted him in getting nearly killed by their guards. Once re-entering the kingdom, Xavier is greeted by his father's royal advisor and best friend, Zaheer. He notices his friend's problem and wish to help the Taurus kingdom. To strengthen Xavier's confidence, he shows him a painting of his late grandfather stopping an evil sorcerer alongside monarchs from different kingdoms. Looking at the painting made Xavier excited and confident about changing the kingdom's traditions. He tried another time to convince his father to change the traditions, only this time, it was in front of the staff. Angered and embarrassed, Andrés scolded his son and warned him to drop this problem. Xavier tried one last attempt to change his father's mind, only for him to angrily disown him. Shocked and deeply offended, Xavier sadly ran upstairs to bed. During the night, Xavier is awoken by some commotion from outside of the castle. Zaheer was shot down by an unidentified arrow man. The arrow mortally wounded Zaheer and he steadily passed away from his internal injuries. Zaheer's death devastated Xavier. Feeling responsible for Zaheer's death and Xavier's grief, Andrés immediately went into war with the Bat King, knowing that the arrow came from his kingdom. Xavier watched from a distance as his father began to fight in the war. The war ended when Andrés shot the Bat King down with his musket. Following the death, Taurus had won the war and Zaheer's death was seemingly avenged. Unbeknown to the royal family, the Bat King's surviving son, Luther vowed vengeance against the royal family for the death of his father. He planned to usurp the throne by assassinating Andrés and Camila. The next night, Luther and his goons snuck into the Taurus castle, imprisoned the servants and ran up to the monarchs' room. By using the power of his staff, Luther opened a portal that sucked Andrés and Camila, not before they grabbed the edge of the portal. Xavier heard the commotion and ran upstairs to his parents' room. He tried to rescue them but Luther's guards blocked him. He watched as Luther threw his parents into the portal and were supposedly killed. Satisfied, Luther imprisons Xavier in a cage and explains his plans to conquer the 2nd dimension as his own domain. Before leaving the room, Luther reveals himself as the arrow man who murdered Zaheer. He said it was an accident that he has no remorse over. Feeling that his parents' death is his fault, Xavier cries over the fact, that he has no one to come to for advice. Suddenly, a physical manifestation of Zaheer's spirit. He comforts the distraught prince and reassures him by singing an improvised version of his lullaby, only for Xavier to discover that it was a lullaby that his ancestors have been singing for generations. It is then that Xavier finally realized that he isn't alone, the spirits of his late family members are watching over him, at the ready to help him. His confidence is bolstered and claims his magical staff as the king of Taurus. He blasts the cage and frees his servants. Xavier went to the foyer to confront his killer. With all the anger and sadness in his heart, Xavier charges his staff up to full power and blasts Luther back to the Bat Kingdom for his crimes. By using his powerful magic, he revives his parents. Andrés happily embraces his son and tells him that he's proud of him. Believing that the kingdom of Taurus will be better in Xavier's hands, he abdicates the throne and passes the crown down to Xavier. Xavier becomes king of Taurus and starts to rule the kingdom of Taurus. Personality Xavier is a king born of fine manners, etiquette and proudly represents royalty, nobility, grace and elegance. Growing from a prince to a king shifted Xavier's personality. He matured and began to understand his father's initial reasons for ruling Taurus. Aside from his large appearance, Xavier is kind-hearted, loving, caring and was willing to do whatever it takes to protect his kingdom. Xavier also wanted to help the peasants and lower the crime rate in the kingdom. Nevertheless, Xavier was loyal to his family line and has promised to stick with his father's family traditions, if it'll make him happy. As a child and a teenager, Xavier was very stubborn and was determined to rule the Taurus kingdom in his own way. Although Xavier wasn't selfish, he just wanted to help his people and refused to let them suffer. Xavier was confused with his father's way of protecting the kingdom until the climax of the episode. Once he assumed his role as king, Xavier put aside his stubbornness and insecurities to protect his kingdom and remain loyal to his family. As assumed, Xavier wanted to show independence and prove to his people, that he can fight Luther and his men with no help from his guards or friends but he still appreciates their help and enjoys their company. After establishing independence in his kingdom, Xavier continued to help more people in or outside of his kingdom. Xavier did have a temper and is often expressed violently. He's usually confrontational with his rival, Luther, the greedy Prince John or the cold-hearted Reggie. Xavier isn't afraid to stand up for himself, either. Whether something seems unfair and unjust, Xavier will listen to his heart and use his words to protect himself or his friends. Just like, Luther, Xavier will become enraged if his pet hyenas are harmed in any way. He'll lung at the abuser and attack them. Physical appearance Xavier is a tall and muscular bull with brown fur. Interestingly for a king, he wears a purple shirt with a black belt and pants. He does wear a crown, which is a symbol of authority and power. Powers and abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Xavier is shown to be extremely strong when he's in the 2nd dimension. When he's in the real world, he'll have ordinary bull strength. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''With or without his staff, he can still move faster than any mystical creature in the 2nd dimension * '''Shapeshifting: '''Xavier can shape-shift into any animal with the help from his staff. * '''Atmokinesis: '''Xavier is able to keep the weather in his kingdom fair and safe. Xavier's weather power is controlled by his emotions or his magical staff. * '''Immoratlity: '''Xavier is capable of living more than thousands of years and can remain young. However, he isn't invincible. * '''Miniaturization: '''Along with Prince Manchas, he can make himself very tiny and it gives him the ability to fly as well. Appearances Robin Hood Xavier makes his debut in the Robin Hood feature film as a major character. He helps out by defending the poor from the sheriffs by using his staff's magic. He resides in the treehouse in Sherwood Forest, along with Hugo, Robin Hood and his merry men. He supports Robin Hood and defends them from the greedy and ruthless Prince John, while his older and kinder brother, King Richard is on a crusade. Xavier often visits the lovely Maid Marian to speak with her or play croquet with. Later in the film, Xavier is arrested by Prince John and sentenced to immediate death, the next day along with Robin Hood and the merry men. Luckily, Hugo and the gang rescue them and inform them about Prince John's plan to remain in power by killing his brother. Xavier helps the gang defeat Prince John, Reggie, Xavier and their goons while Maid Marian revives a mortally wounded Robin. Richard reassumes his role as a king and liberates the kingdom of John's destruction. Robin and Marian are married and go over to France for their honeymoon, not before Xavier says goodbye. Television appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series Into the 2nd Dimension Taking one year after his coronation, Luther plots revenge against Xavier for giving him a limp and for ruining his plans to overtake Taurus, he threatens the kingdom by having his pet dragon terrorize the residents and will only stop if Xavier abdicates the throne over to him. If he refuses, Taurus will be destroyed in a matter of minutes. This leaves Xavier in a state of panic, fearing that he may endangered the safety of his kingdom, his family and himself. Determined to save his kingdom, he uses his staff's magic to contact a magical person who can help him defeat Luther. Xavier contacts and transports the Nature Dragon, Hugo and his family over to the castle. Upon his arrival, Xavier arranges a banquet for Plumette and the others while Xavier and Hugo take a stroll in the garden and explain the situation to Hugo. Hugo kindly sympathizes with Xavier but is unable to help him as he's currently busy with some other duties pertaining to his kingdom. Desperate, Xavier shows Hugo, the homes destroyed by the dragon and tells Hugo, how far Luther is willing to gain power over his kingdom. Now concerned about the safety of Xavier's people, Hugo kindly agrees to help him. While walking back to the throne room, Xavier tells Hugo, Luther's origins and why he holds a vendetta against the Taurus king. As Xavier sits in his throne, the dragon attacked the castle and kidnapped Xavier. The dragon takes him back to the Bat Castle and imprisons him in a cage. Despite having Xavier in his clutches, he learns that his plan will still be a failure if the Nature Spirit, Hugo intervenes. This leads Luther to murder Hugo as soon as he arrives. Xavier then fears for Hugo's life and that he might've just killed the Wootens. Hugo and his family sneak into Chiroptera, evade the Goons and infiltrate the castle where they spot Xavier but are immediately spotted by Luther and his pet dragon. The dragon attacks the gang. During the attack, Hugo frees Xavier. He apologizes for putting his family in danger but instead Hugo instead says that their family as they're both kings who would do anything to protect their kingdoms and families. Together, they tame the dragon and imprison Luther in the same cage that he used to imprison Xavier. He is brought back to the castle where he reunites with his parents. Xavier thanks Hugo for his help and in order to thank him, he transports Hugo to top of a mountain which has a spectacular view of the entire kingdom. Hugo then takes Xavier to Wolfwood Forest where he shows him a view of his beautiful kingdom, to which Xavier agrees is beautiful. Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Cattle Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Characters who fly Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings